Jacob Tried To Kill Me
by ShowWritter
Summary: Little Short story, on a little thing I thought would be interesting. What if Jacob tried to kill Bella!


I stared into the distant eyes that I had once lost.

His features still as perfect and god-like as I remember.

That velvet voice spoke so silently to me, "You shouldn't be here!"

The words echoed into my brain. I couldn't believe where I was at,

and what I was doing. Out in vampire kingdom, with a fresh cut

and many many open ones. Blood seemed to be oozing each time

I moved. How could I be so stupid! I was in a room full of vampires.

Did I not even think of the obvious results that come from my stupidity.

Edward's black eyes stared at me with thirst, and pain. I could tell he was

thirsty and had let his thirst wait to many days, weeks maybe. I stared at him

with my stupid eyes, and the thoughts that he was projecting from the others,

I could clearly tell were not good ones. His eyes closed quickly as he slowly turned

to glide over to me, in the most perfect strut. His cold skin pressed against me, as

he pulled me close. His lips lowered to my ear, and he let out a soft breathe as he spoke.

"We're all thirsty, this was a stupid idea, you're lucky we all haven't pounced on you...

I have to get you out of here, no--" Edward stood up straight as another voice spoke.

The voice was Carlisle's. He spoke with a settle and calm way, like always.

"Bella, Edward is right...You can't stay here, we've had no food in weeks, and it's clear

that you're not in the greatest shape to be visiting, if you don't leave soon, Jasper could

be the first to lose control... We don't want to hurt you Bella, please let Edward take you home?"

Carlisle was always full of wisdom, but he didn't understand. I had to make them understand.

"I can't go back home, you don't understand... Jacob tried to kill me, and Victoria's waiting

for me to be alone!" I stared at them all. They seemed to be holding pain with in. I could tell

that they understood, but couldn't decide what to say. Edward was of course the first to speak.

"Bella...Jacob attacked you?" Edward hadn't collected these thoughts. Since he was of course

amune to werewolves, and he was blocked from my thoughts I should have known he wouldn't

know. He had no way of knowing. Now was my time to tell the story. If they would let me...

"I was in my room and Jacob climbed through the-the window... He looked at me with this

regret, or hate and all he said was 'I shouldn't have trusted you' and he just turned, and started

growling and stepping towards me, I-I-I tried to get away, but he was to fast, and the only reason

he stopped was because he smelled the scent of Alice!" I looked up at Alice. She stood with pride

, but I could tell she to was thirsty. "Then when he finally left, Alice left to I guess because of her

thirst..." I stared at them wonderingly. My eyes roaming from vampire to vampire.

"He tried to kill her, and he must be stopped, let's take our thirst out on them!" Alice said with anger building up. I could tell how angry she was with Jacob. She could easily kill him, if she

wanted to...

"But what about the treaty---" Edward was cut off.

"The treaty doesn't exist anymore! Jacob broke it when he attacked Bella!" Esme said strongly.

She looked at me cautiously. Obviously trying to not focus on my smell,scent, and how i would

taste. I closed my eyes and let my head slowly go down. I rested my head in my hand. I looked

up quickly to see that Edward was near tears.

"Well we need to get to Jacob last, Victoria is first, she's our biggest threat right now!" Edward said looking at them. I stared around in agreement. Carlisle nodded softly, and his eyes seemed to

agree as well.

"Victoria first, then we can deal with the werewolves!" Carlisle looked around to all of us. I could hear the fear pumping in my heart, and I knew they all were ready to pounce on me and feed. They were all very cautious not to though. All at once Carlisle,Esme,Alice,Jasper,Emmett, and Rosalie had disappeared and you could hear Carlisle's voice was distant. "Take Bella some where safe, maybe the indian resort, they may smell your scent, but I'm sure with Bella around, they won't attack!" Edward looked at me, His soft,hard,frozen arms engulfed me, and we were already half way across town. Traveling through the woods, Edward moved quickly. What would happen to me now? Would Victoria catch us before we got to the resort? What if the werewolves did attack, even with me there? I closed my eyes to the thoughts that were running through my mind. What would I do if everything turned out perfect? Be with Edward? Then I'd lose Jacob, but Jacob's not gonna live through this anyways... I guess I can only have one love after all, Edward or Jacob? I only have one perfect answer, and it wasn't the man who tried to end me earlier today. My final answer would be Edward, because he's always tried to give me the best life possible, and anything he's ever done was to try and make my life better. Edward is and always will be my one true love, and hopefully my forever lasting love... Hopefully he will change me soon as well, before something happens, and it's way beyond our control... Hopefully he doesn't wait to long, or it may be to, late...


End file.
